Parent Transition Resources
Accessing Accommodations This resource is a PDF. It focuses on how students are to access their accommodations after high school. this resource could be for students, parents or teachers; however, this link fits well under parent transition resources because it is a resource the parent and student can go over together. The PDF includes suggestions on when to ask for accommodations, what a reasonable accommodation is, student scenarios and so much more. I highly suggest this resources for parents of students and the students themselves who plan on attending a post-secondary institute (2014). Voices of Experience Voices of Experience is a website that houses several personal stories through video form. One parent explains what it is like living with a son who has autism and how being a strong advocate for him is essential. Another video is of an Asian father who talks about how his culture impacted the high expectations he had set for his daughter with an intellectual disability. There are several other people who chose to share their stories including a female who is blind, a male who has significant learning disabilities, a male who has a cognitive disability and so on and so forth. These video are spectacular and can really help parents put their child's disability into perspective even though disabilities are very individualized (2017). Career Exploration If you click on this link, Career Exploration, it will take you to a document in PDF format that answers frequently asked questions about career exploration for youth with disabilities. Some of the questions include, "What is career exploration?" "Why is career exploration important?" Who benefits from career exploration?" etc. It also give some examples of career explorations activities. This resource can be for teachers, parents or students, but it seems fitting as a parent resource (2017). Paving The Way Parents play a key role in their child's life especially if their child has a disability. High school can be tough for students who have disabilities, but it can be an exciting time as well. "Paving the Way" includes topics parents can explore such as, "Communication and Teamwork, Study habits and Course Selection, Celebrations and Support and Preparing for the Future" to better help their child in high school and beyond (2018). Transition Time Line Once students turn 14, their IEP has to include transition planning which includes the areas of living, learning, and working. The Transition Time Line is a great resource for parents to have. It explains what parents should talk with their child about in his/her middle/junior high school years, high school years (4-5 years before leaving), high school years (2-3 years before leaving), and high school years (1 year before leaving). It not only includes those components, but it includes so much more valuable information for parents (n.d.). Parent Tips What parent doesn't want tips when it comes to the transition planning process? Students need to be prepared for their life after high school and if they are going to be successful, the transition planning process needs to be meaningful. The tips parents can check out to ensure the process is meaningful includes the questions: 1) Must transition planning be part of the IEP? 2) What if my child does not attend his or her IEP meeting? 3) Must students be involved in transition planning? 4) How can I be sure that the IEP meets my child's transition needs? These are great tips to check out (2007). Roles of Parents in Transition Planning Process Parents play a key role in the transition process, but sometimes they have a hard time finding their place. On this fact sheet, parents will find what role they play in transition planning and what factors can contribute to successful transition planning. Rather than a lengthy document, this resource is one page and easy to keep on hand (2015).